


Christmas Lights

by KeytoMyCity



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeytoMyCity/pseuds/KeytoMyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has an issue with some Christmas lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This can be Ironhawk if you squint cause the last line is a tiny bit suggestive, so if you wanna take it in the relationship sense go ahead.

“I’m not surprised.” Tony chuckled as he looked over the ledge. Clint was hanging upside down caught in some Christmas lights.

“Shut up Stark.” Clint said trying to twist his way out of the mess.

Stark walked along the edge still watching. “You know if you keep twisting around like that you will fall.”

Clint glared up at him. “You could help you know.”

“I could, but I won’t.” Tony cackled evilly. “I might if you beg.”

“You are pushing it.” If looks could kill, Tony would definitely be a dead man.

“Clint look at your position. One wrong move, and you are a hawk-cake.” 

Swallowing his pride Clint spoke, “Tony would you please get me down from here. I would give you anything just so you would get me down.”

“Well if you say anything.” Tony smirked as he closed his faceplate, and within a few moments Clint and him were safely on the ground. Tony lifted his faceplate again, “I think I’m going to get you to pay up when we return to the tower. Remember, you said anything.”


End file.
